magictreehousefandomcom-20200215-history
Annie Smith
"You were a great dog. We liked you as Teddy. What's your real name?" ''-Annie talking to Teddy when he returned back to his self.'' '''Anne "Annie" Smith '''is a young girl who lives in Frog Creek, Pennsylvania. She is the younger sister of Jack. Annie is the main female figure in all of the Magic Tree House series adventures. Appearance Annie has blond hair tied in pigtails and blue eyes. In Dolphins and Sharks, Annie is a scuba diver, wearing a wetsuit on her body to keep warm, a mask on her face, flippers on her feet to help her swim around, a life jacket to help her stay buoyant, a weight belt around her waist, and she carries an air tank on her back attached to her life jacket, For Annie's lungs to breathe she wears a regulator in her mouth. She wears a tunic over her bathing suit in "Shadow of the Shark." In historical wear, Annie tends to wear the clothing expected of girls at various times, except when the clothing is too cumbersome. When that is the case, she wears boy's clothes and hides her pigtails in hats. In her regular clothing, she often wears jeans and t-shirts. Annie likes practical garments, but she has a girly streak. Personality and Interests Annie is more reckless than Jack, and often befriends people and animals in their missions. Annie can get into trouble while trying to help others, though she has become more responsible. Annie is easily moved to sadness and anger, and is also easily excitable. While Jack is more interested in nonfiction, Annie prefers fantasy. Annie has strong natural magic, possessing the ability to speak to animals. However, she does not know that this is a magical power that only she and some magicians in Camelot possess. Adventures When Annie was seven years old, she and her older brother discovered a mysterious tree house in Frog Creek Woods. Jack and Annie entered the tree house and saw that it was filled with books. The Knight at Dawn was the first book that caught Annie's attention that's why she read it while Jack took Dinosaurs Before Dark and accidentally made a wish. The Pteranodon was the one who rescued Jack from the T-Rex. The next day, Jack and Annie came back to the tree house at dawn because Annie felt like they should. Annie brought with her a flashlight and once again, they traveled to the Medieval times. The mysterious knight was the one who brought Jack and Annie to the tree house. The third day, they decided to come back, and this time they go to Ancient Egypt where they met Queen Hutepi and she asked Jack and Annie to help her find the Book of the Death so that, the queen will be able to go to the Afterlife. When, Jack and Annie got lost in the pyramid, a mysterious black cat who led them to the entrance. The fourth day, they went back to the time of pirates and help them find the treasure.The treasure was cursed and a parrot helped them. When they got back home, Morgan le Fay was the Pteranodon, knight, black cat and the parrot. She also revealed that she owns the magic tree house. After this, Jack and Annie went on missions from Morgan Le Fay to become Master Librarians, free her from a spell that turned her into a mouse, help her older apprentice, Teddy, collect stories, and give hope to King Arthur. In these missions, Annie was often accidentally causing trouble while trying to do good things. These missions caught the attention of Merlin, who called for their aid when the Dark Wizard of Mordred drained happiness from Camelot. Annie matured under Merlin's teaching. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Scuba Divers Category:Main Characters